Not Ordinary at all
by owlily
Summary: James and Lily, two young Hogwarts students that couldn't even have a proper conversation might be starting to get along too well, and to Lily's astonishment and James' happiness, that could end with a little bit more than simple friendship...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 1 –

**Lily's POV**

If you think you are ordinary enough, that's because you have never met me. I mean it. Well, except for maybe one or two things. I'm a witch, but i've been a witch for years and in the world I live, everyone is also magical; And the second thing would be the colour of my hair, eyes and skin: my hair is really red, my eyes are really green and about my skin, let's just say that if i'm standing in front of a white wall, you would see a flying ginger wig. Basically, I'm just me, nothing too important. For now, at least. I may be getting the post of Head Girl next year, but I still can't see why would that make me less ordinary.

Enough rambling about my ordinariness, I'll now summarize the last years of my life so you can understand what's going on and why only now I've decided to write about it. So, 0 to 10 and a half, I was just Lily. Lily with her sister Petunia (who now hates me), Lily that could do weird things happen, Lily that was a straight A student. Then, this letter arrived out of nowhere saying I was a witch and that I could go to some sort of school in which I would learn how to develop my skills, we first thought it was a random joke but it turned out to be true, so 11 – nowadays, I go to Hogwarts, the witchcraft school, and that's when things started getting really messed up inside my big fiery head.

People there in general are really fun, if you forget about the slytherins, so it wasn't harder than usual making friends, since I was never really good at it (not a problem though). The real problem was a group that called themselves "Marauders" (how stupid is that?). Okay, it's unfair to say the whole group is a problem. They are formed by four friends: Remus Lupin, whom is actually one of my best friends; Peter Pettigrew, whom I don't really have a strong opinion about; Sirius Black, who's a jerk, but still pretty funny and cool to be around; and last but definitely not least, James Potter.

James Potter has basically been the roots of all my problems since I stepped on the Hogwarts Express. He's the worst person one could ever meet, but I seem to be the only person who thinks that (except for Snape and his mates – but who even cares?) and can see that. One could think it's unfair to judge someone that badly, but Mr Potter here gives me every reason to do such thing. He pranks each and every person he knows because he's bored with his own lame life, he brags about being the best quidditch player Hogwarts ever had, which he probably is, but no need to brag about it all the time, he keeps messing his own hair, which is already pretty messy, because he thinks it's cute to look like he just got out of a broom, and now the main annoying thing: he asks me out about fifty times per day since third year.

It wouldn't be bad if I was part of the James Potter fan club, but since i'm not, it just makes me sick. Worst part of it all is that even my friends have fallen for that, I mean, they really think Potter loves likes me. How absurd is that? They claim he doesn't even flirt with every girl anymore because of me.

It all started back in the middle of our third year with a bet with Black about being able to go out with any girl they wanted, Black said Potter could never go out with me and then my life became living hell. I kept saying no, of course, and when I found out it was all because of a stupid bet, I swore I would really never go out with that git. And of course I'm succeeding. If it wasn't already bad enough that he asks me out tons of time, everyone I'm fond of gives me the same stupid speech (with tiny variations): "You were the only one that said no, and what was just a game became quite messed up with feelings and, well, he is, as a matter of fact, in love with you". And some of them even complement with "as you can see, he doesn't even asks you out that much now, he just tries because he's got hope". And although that might be true (that he sort of stopped asking me out fifty times per day), the day I agree with that and let myself fall in love with him will be the day Dumbledore will fall for the giant squid.

Now enough with all that boring thing, and on with what's happening right now with my life, which is me going downstairs with my trunk and all my stuff so I can go back to my second home.

"I'm ready"

"Okay, let's go then" – My father would be taking me this year since my mom would be going shopping with Petunia because my dear sister was going to get married, believe it or not.

My father left me in front of the wall that would lead me to the platform and kissed me goodbye, and then I entered my world, as fast as I could and..

BAMPT

Lily down. Damn it. Way to start the second period of my sixth year.

"Oh my god I'm so sor-" Bah-ha. Guess who. "Oh. You." Potter. Now that's a good start.

"Uhm- Hey, Lils.." Lils? Who does he think he is? "Let me help you with that." And before I could even stop him (I was getting up, what can I do if I'm just too slow?) he started getting my things, and by the time I got to my feet, it was all ready to be taken to the train. "There, sorry again." He then smiled shyly and headed to the train. Simply as that. What. The. Hell.

Not that I'm complaining, but he didn't even try to have a conversation, and that's really un-potter-like. But whatever, I got inside the train headed to the prefects compartment, had the usual meeting, then headed to my friends' usual compartment. All usual.

"Hey girls!"

"Lils!" All four of them shouted as I came inside and greeted me with a killing hug.

"How was your Christmas break?" I started as I settled myself.

"Great, Frank took me to meet his family!" That was Alice, she was dating Frank Longbottom, and things seems to be getting pretty serious.

"Mine too, only the fact of not having to worry about school work already makes it perfect" That was Mary, my best friend, the laziest one of the group.

"Sirius and James invited me over, so it ended up being real fun" Marlene said, she had just lost her parents, they were murdered by some death eaters. She was also really good friends with Black and Potter.

"Black and Potter?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh come on, Lils. They're not those annoying jerks, they've really grown up" Now was Emmeline. "I spent Christmas with them as well because of my parents, the boys have changed drastically."

"Yeah, right." They gave me odd looks but ignored me, they knew I wouldn't just accept it without fighting. Just in time to avoid that, the food trolley arrived and we spent the rest of the journey eating, talking and exchanging our Christmas presents.

**James' POV**

The only words I'm gonna say about my last years concerning Lily are: I was a complete jerk.

This break I had probably one of the biggest conversations of my life with my dad about how he ended up marrying my mom, since she once told me she couldn't stand him. This talk made me realize something obvious, that was the key to Lily's heart, if there was still a chance for me.

One would think you have to be romantic and all that stuff, but Lily's not romantic at all, and neither am I. Not that kind of romantic that makes you puke, at least. My conclusion was that I had to show her that I'm a cool guy, and that would be hard, but it was definitely a best shot than asking her out every five minutes.

How stupid was I that I hadn't concluded that before? But whatever, new year, new me, new everything. We had an year and a half ahead and a lot could happen and –

"Oi! Prongs! Will you please be social and talk to us? What happened to you anyway that got you back to "philosopher mode"?" Sirius asked just to mock me, because he already knew what was the only thing that could make me go to that "mode".

"Lils ran over me when she was entering the platform. I started the thing about not being a jerk."

"And I think it might be working" Remus started. "I saw what happened and Lils had quite an astonished face before you left."

Who knows? This thing might actually work after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic and I really do hope you guys are enjoying it! It might be a bit boring but I swear it will get better, it's just the first chapter after all! Basically, every chapter will go this way, Lily's POV and James' POV, I believe it's always nice to know both sides of the story.**

**But that's it, review so I can know what you think about it, give me opinions, and again, I really hope you guys like it!**

**See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Although everyone thinks I love classes and studying, no statement is as wrong as this one. It's been a week since we're back to our daily routine at Hogwarts and I already want to secretly build a house inside the lake and hide there until sixth year is over. And then come back for the next year. Maybe that's why Mary is my best friend. The thing is, we both hate classes and studying but at the same time we love knowing stuff and we are really great in all subjects (except one, in my case). Don't ask me how, I don't get it either. Anyway, we end up studying quite a lot.

All the professors are even more paranoiac than they were back in fifth year when we had the OWLs. I wasn't that much worried, however, McGonagall definitely was. And that got me into trouble. Really. Big. Trouble.

"Ms Evans, can I have a word with you for a second?" McGonagall said as I was about to leave the room along with everyone else so I could drown in a bowl of melted chocolate when every normal person would be having lunch. "Mr Potter, you too." Okay, what?

"Yes, is anything wrong?" Yes, I want chocolate and I'm not eating it. That's wrong.

"As a matter of fact, there is, Ms Evans. You know I only take the best in my NEWTs classes, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Good. I took you because I know you can do it, although you did not get an Outstanding in your Transfiguration exam. However, I must say you are not following the class' progress in my subject." Yay. What a nice thing, being humiliated in front of Potter. "So, i decided, for your own good, that you should have extra classes as to improve your transfiguration skills." I am actually starting to believe Potter's only here because McGonagall is evil.

"Uhm, okay. I assume you'll be giving those extra classes by the end of some days?"

"Not actually. As you can see, us professors have really a lot to do by the end of every day" She said pointing the huge pile of homework on her desk. "And that's why I also called Mr Potter here." Please don't say what I think you're about to say. Please. "Mr Potter," she said turning to Potter "you have absolutely no problem in my subject and, since you both are from the same house, I would like you to be Ms Evans' tutor for a few weeks." Damn. Damn damn damn damn. I quickly look to Potter, hoping he would say no, only to see his eyes sparkling.

"Of course! I mean, no problem, professor, as long as Lily's okay with that too." He said turning to me.

"Oh, well I-"

"Yes, she is most certainly okay with that, aren't you, Ms Evans?" And then she gave me the 'I will kill you in your sleep if you say otherwise' look. McGonagall is indeed evil.

"Yeah." WHY? GOD. WHY?

"Great! I'll leave to you two decide when will those classes be, you can have them for as long as you want, with one condition: I have to see improvement here. Off you go!"

As she said that, I basically ran out of the classroom, trying to avoid establishing how, when and where would I study with Potter in that moment. Maybe he would just owl me later with a schedule. But who I was fooling, this is my life we're talking about, of course he would run after me.

"Hey! Lils! Wait!" I slowly turned around and gave him my best death glare.

"What?"

"We have to define our schedule..."

"It's all up to you, you can owl me later." I was turning, picturing my pretty bowl of melted chocolate waiting downstairs for me when he grabbed my arm. Gently, yet manly. Ew, erase the last three words.

"It would be better if we decided it together, we're doing this for you after all."

"Why can't all the professors think like that?" He laughed and we started making our way to the Great Hall whilst we decided when the torture would be.

Now one could only imagine the fuss that was caused when I entered the Great Hall with James Potter. By my side. Talking, not arguing. The end of the world is near, we're sure. We awkwardly made our way to where our friends were sitting because, lucky for Potter and not for me, our friends were the same.

"Lily-Petal! Have you finally admitted your endless love for James? Sirius started.

"Blargh. Shut up, Black. We were just defining our schedule because-"

"You're getting married! I knew it!" What have I done to have Black as my friends' friend?

"Yeah, no. Because McGonagall asked Potter to tutor me for a while."

"You must be dyeing of happiness inside, aren't you Lils?" Emme said, in a pitiful tone.

"James on the other hand..." Remus started.

"Oh, don't you join them, traitor!" I said mockingly as I sat and, finally, started eating the holy chocolate.

The rest of the day went on with everyone around me and Potter mocking us because of the tutoring thing, which, by the way, would happen every day (ugh) after the classes, during an hour, in an empty classroom we would eventually ask McGonagall for. Starting tomorrow. Yay.

"You know, if I was a good friend, I wouldn't ask you this, but since I'm not, I have to... Are you excited for tomorrow?" Mary said with the "i know what you're up to" look.

"Oh yes, I'm almost screaming because I get to spend an hour everyday for the next weeks with the oh-so-hot James Potter."

"The oh-so-hot? Uhmm, so you do think that?" Alice said, she was always trying to make me say nice stuff about Potter, because she thought that, underneath all my hatred, I was madly in love. As if.

"He is hot, I agree, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a bullying toerag git."

"Come on, he doesn't bully anyone anymore." Lene stated.

"But he still pranks."

"And that's what brings fun to the castle!" Mary said.

"Merlin, why did you guys have to go along with him so well?" I said as I threw pillows at them as to lighten the mood, because that wasn't going anywhere. I wouldn't agree that he's changed and they wouldn't agree with me, so what could I do? Pillow fight!

**James' POV**

I could say that today was the best day of my life but that would be too cheesy. So I'll just say it was one of the best. I cannot lie.

For the next weeks I'll have dates with Lily Evans! Okay, not exactly dates, but one hour meetings every day, and that's really good for a start, plus, it'll be a great opportunity for me to show her I'm not that bad. Thank you, McGonagall.

After a whole afternoon hearing every lame advice Sirius had (such as kiss her whenever she's not paying attention or transfigure everything with the words "I love you" in it) and Remus saying "just behave as you have in the break and follow your father's advice and you'll be just fine", I was finally going to sleep. That is, if my brain would allow me, because I was so anxious that I would probably just lay awake in the bed.

I did manage to sleep and then eat and concentrate on everything I had to, which is a really huge achievement considering the levels of my anxiety, and by the end of the afternoon, I was ready to tutor Lils. She had talked to McGonagall early in that day so we could have an empty classroom, and it was all settled.

"You ready?" Lily came to me an hour before dinner.

"Yep, let's go, shall we?"

And there we went, ignoring every odd look people gave us, they were, after all, used to have us arguing, not heading off of the common room together. The whole hour passed really quickly, I explained to her everything she was asking me with details, behaving as myself and, fortunately, she didn't seem to have a problem with me. I noticed she was pretty good concerning the theory, but she wasn't really good when it came to actually transfiguring stuff. We would definitely be having more of those meetings.

**Lily's POV**

What I thought it would be a complete horror nightmare ended up being not that bad at all, for my astonishment. Potter wasn't a prat with me, he actually was pretty nice. I had prepared myself for a hour full of him bragging about how good he was and how bad I was but he actually seemed to worry about it, I mean, he was actually willing to make me understand, and I have to agree that he's quite a good teacher.

I was mentally punching myself as we were heading to the dinner because, what the hell, how could I possibly start changing my mind so drastically after just an hour with him? That's not how it's supposed to be. And it won't be. But, if such thing happens and I end up being friends with him, no one will never know how much this first hour affected me.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here I am again! I must say that I really wasn't expecting reviews, and good ones! Thank you very much, that really means a lot to me!**

**About this chapter, I know there isn't a lot going on, but again, it will get better, I just couldn't make everything happen so quickly, but well, you'll read it soon!**

**Oh, and by the way, the next chapters will probably be longer than the first ones, so please don't kill me because of such small chapters ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and please review, it makes me confident to keep posting and writing!**

**See you!**


End file.
